harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sith Empire (THE)
The Sith Empire, also known as the True Sith '''faction, was the fusion of the remnants of the Old Sith Empire and the Empire of the Star Forge, established after the death of Sith Emperor Vitiate in a duel against the Sith Lord known as Darth Revan, ending the War of the Dark Lords. The government system of the Sith Empire is the same as the one from Vitiate's empire, with the Emperor as the absolute authority and the Dark Council as the group of twelve Sith Lords which run the day-to-day activities of the Empire. This incarnation of the Sith Empire is considered by the True Sith themselves to be a direct continuation of the empire created by Ajunta Pall after the exiles landed on Korriban. History Rediscovering the True Sith After the end of the Jedi Civil War, with a victory for the Sith Empire, Darth Revan ordered an attack on all non-Sith databases, with the intent of eliminating any methods of reaching the Star Forge or any Sith related world (with the exception of Korriban and Ziost). Following the successful 'attack', Revan ordered the Sith Armada and the Sith army to return to Lehon, abandoning all the worlds under their control. At that, Revan used the knowledge he possessed regarding the True Sith sect, and began the mission to find Dromund Kaas. However, there were those that did not obey Revan's orders, and formed the splinter group known as the Sith Triumvirate, which would cause the First Jedi Purge and the Dark Wars. After several years, Darth Revan was found by the rouge Jedi Meetra Surik, who would join Revan on his mission to destroy the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Fortunately, soon enough, the Sith Armada finally found the world of Dromund Kaas, and began to assault the Sith capital. Confrontation with the Sith Emperor While the battle occurred both in orbit and in ground, Revan, Bastila Shan and Surik headed to the Emperor's Citadel, where Vitiate was located. As the trio infiltrated the Citadel, they were confronted with Lord Scourge, who was engaged by Bastila in combat. Using this as an opportunity, Revan and Surik, proceeded to head to the Emperor's Throne Room, where Vitiate was. There the two attacked Vitiate, who was overwhelmed by the reborn Sith Lord and the rogue Jedi. Vitiate, however, engaged Meetra in a short lightsaber duel, during which the Sith Lord stabbed the female Jedi through the stomach, killing her. In a rage, Revan used the power of the Dark Side of the Force to put Vitiate under a powerful Death Field, from which the Sith Lord was unable to escape, having his life and force energy drained away. As he stood over the body of his former enemy, Revan was joined by Bastila, who had defeated Scourge in combat. The new Sith Empire With his victory, Darth Revan became the leader of the two Sith factions, and so he untited them into a single one, with the political structure from the Sith Empire of Vitiate. From that moment forward, Revan came to be known as the Sith Emperor. He reformed the Dark Council, and using technology from the Star Forge, the Emperor quickly reconstructed the ravaged Kaas City. Using knowledge from Vitiate's holocrons, the Emperor discovered a Force ability called Essence Transfer, which allowed the user to transfer his consciousness to another body. With this knowledge, the Dark Lord of the Sith began to develop cloning technology, allowing him to replicate his body, and transferring his essence to the clone and placing his original body in stasis, allowing him to survive for four thousand years by constantly changing bodies. Resurgence of the Sith Nearly four thousand years after the War of the Dark Lords, and a few days after the start of the Clone Wars, the Emperor ordered the invasion of Republic space, starting with an assault on the Aparo sector. As over the centuries the Emperor's agents infiltrated governments and many organizations, the Aparo sector quickly defected and joined the Sith Empire with little resistance. Soon enough, many systems in the area around the Esstran sector fell into Sith control, as the old empire began to set their sights on the Outer and Mid Rims of the galaxy. Government and politics The Sith Empire was run as an authoritarian, magocratic and theocratic government. The head of the Empire was the Sith Emperor, which also held the title of Jen'ari, with the Emperor's Dark Council serving as an advisory board and ensuring the smooth running of the Empire. The Dark Council served as the combined executive, legislative and judicial branches of the government, with each of the 12 Dark Councillors being responsible for individual areas of the empire called Spheres (or Pyramids) of Influence. Military Over the centuries, the military forces of the Sith Empire expanded quite considerably,being aided by the infinite resources of the Star Forge, and the near countless recruits from colonized planets. Army The '''Imperial Army, or Sith Army, was the ground forces of the Sith Empire. It was a mixture of old and new, having on its ranks Massassi soldiers, Sith troopers from Revan's Sith Empire, and the new Sith soldiers. Navy The Imperial Navy, also known as the Sith Armada or the Infinite Fleet, was the naval branch of the Imperial Military, and was overseen by the Ministry of War alongside the Army. The majority of its ships was produced by the Star Forge, and the designs had various origins, such as the Forge itself, Sith engineers and even the company Republic Sienar Systems. Astrography From the depths of the Stygian Caldera, the Sith Empire controled over a thousand systems, reaching into the depths of the Unknown Regions and the outermost sections of the Outer Rim. During the Great Galactic War, the Empire captured the Tingel Arm, placing all its systems under Sith control. Known Member Sectors *Esstran sector *Chorlian sector *Aparo sector *Japrael Sector *Sectors in the Tingel Arm Known Member Worlds *Dromund Kaas *Ziost *Korriban *Lehon *Malachor V *Belakdan *Sernpidal *Ruuria *Onderon *Dxun *Earth *Taris *Manaan *Telos V Appearances The Hidden Empire Category:Governments Category:Sith organizations